TwiPod Shuffles
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: These are just a collection of short stories that we wrote while listening to our ipods on shuffle. When the song comes on, we write a story about how it can realate to Twilight. These are not round robins
1. Chapter 1

**If I Had You: Adam Lambert**

I pulled on my four inch stilettos as I took one last glance in the mirror. This was finally the day I would meet Him. Jasper. My love. He was the only thing I wanted in my life, nothing else mattered anymore. I sped down the highway hearing the protesting honks from drivers as I passed them. The dinner smelled of stale coffee and sweet bread and I took a seat alone in the back, to wait for him. I knew he would be coming today. I knew today I would finally get what I wanted.~Jaz

* * *

**21 Guns: Green Day**

They stood before me, the very creatures that threatened to take away my Nessie. She had just been brought into my life and I had finally found the love I had always looked for in Bella, and they were prepared to take her away before she even got to live. The allies around me poised for attack, ready to do anything to defeat these monsters. I did not know her yet but I loved her, and I would do anything to keep her safe. Aro stepped forth and my blood began to boil with rage. My body trembled as I phased….I would protect her at all costs.~Jaz

* * *

**Second Chance: Shinedown**

The dry Brazilian air whipped through my hair while I sat on the riverbank. It had been three weeks four days sixteen hours and twenty one minutes since I saw Bella. I hoped my family had forgiven me by now, or understood why I had to leave at least. I was tracking James, yes but I also left to keep myself away. I was giving Bella a second chance at a normal life. A life before all the monsters and fairytales skewered her views of reality. I owed that much to her at least. I would force myself to stay away from her. It was for her own good. I had to keep telling myself that. I could only do it if it was for her.~Jaz

* * *

**Uprising: Muse**

Marcus and Caius were gathering the guard as I tried to gather the plan that was jumbled in my head. The Cullen's had become to much of a threat and this new creature they had created gave me the reason I needed to go after them. I would not let the success I had built over the last several centuries be destroyed by some weak coven lead by a man I myself had taught. "Jane" I called, "It is time to proceed."~Jaz

* * *

**Get this Party Started: Pink**

My Porsche pulled easily into the garage, and the overhead door rolled down easily behind me. Walking in I dropped all of my recently purchased supplies on the table and called my family, minus Carlisle who was still at the hospital, into the sitting room. "I am going to make this the best birthday party Bella has ever had. And, since she is the only teenage girl who doesn't like parties I am going to keep it simple. Roses, Crystal and Lighting are essential and our primary things." Rosalie, and Esme start lighting the entrance way and Jasper and I will do the inside. Edward and Emmett, just stay out of the way and Edward I don't want to hear your opinion! And for goodness sakes, Emmett, don't touch anything!"~Jaz

* * *

**Rock Star: Nickelback**

"Edward! You are never going to beat me. Face the music bro, your just not cool enough!" I had just beat my brother at guitar hero four for the sixth time in a row, and he was not even close to giving up. I however knew I was the king of all rock star video games and knew that he didn't stand a chance. "I am king, bow down to the master!" He, however just smirked at me and pushed play on the controller in a pathetic attempt to redeem himself. Even with his cheating mind-freak powers he could not beat my mad skills. "Bring it on Eddie…Bring it on.."~Jaz

* * *

**You're the One That I Want: Grease soundtrack**

Rose's soft hand was in mine and I lead her to the moonlit pasture behind out house. The rest of the family was on a hunting trip and all day Rosalie had been depressed. She always was on the anniversary of her attack. She somehow always lost some of her self confidence and felt bad about herself for what those lowlife fuckers had done to her years ago. I removed the blindfold, which was unnecessary as she defiantly knew where I had taken her, and let it fall to the soft earth beneath her feet. "Rosalie, I began, staring into her sad eyes with my own, you are truly amazing and the only girl I would ever want to be with. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything and um..well you're the one that I want." I proceeded to do the first half of the reenactment from grease, her favorite movie, alone. For the second half she joined in and by the end the smile on her face was genuine rather that a phony replica. When we were finished she walked to me and placed a soft hand on my face. "I love you" she said simply and planted her silk lips on my own.~Jaz

* * *

**Pour some sugar on me: Def Leppard**

"Jake! I am going to make this cake if it takes me all night!" I was trying to make a cake for Charlie's 45th birthday party tomorrow, but it was fighting me every step of the way.. "What am I doing wrong Jakey!?" I whined. "Well the recipe says three cups of sugar to every to cups of flower. I think we have been doing it the opposite way." He read the recipe to me like the angel he was, with sugar and batter plastered to his face and flower in his hair. Sexy. I walked up to him slowly, grateful for his patience and that he put up with all of my 'projects'. Even ones as hopeless as this. I walked toward him slowly as he lowered the paper from his eyes. There was sugar all over his soft mouth and was planning to get to it before he could. I placed my lips on his slowly and darted my tongue out to his lips. He shivered in pleasure and our pace quickened. His hands fisted in my hair and mine were around his back and I shoved him against the counter. His back hit the canister of sugar and its contents poured down his firm chest. "Mmm.." I said licking my lips and closing my eyes seductively. He moaned as I my tongue found his lips and I started cleaning up his mess with my mouth. His lips found mine again as he shivered and we slid to the ground. I guess we would be getting up early to finish the cake, because it looked like our nights plans had changed….~Jaz

* * *

**Doing Time for Being Young: Cry Baby**

They just don't understand! I'm a teenager and I'm supposed to make mistakes and learn from them. But mom and dad want me to be perfect and there version of perfection does not include me going out with Jake and the pack whilst they are hunting ravenous hunting vampires. I just missed him and like I said I'm young and supposed to enjoy life to its fullest but now I'm stuck in this stinking room without my Jakey for a week, I guess I'm just doing time for being young.~Jaz

* * *

**Liven on a Prayer: Bon Jovi**

Our, scratch that, _their_ entire families happiness depended on Alice and I reaching Edward on time. If we were too late, if we couldn't stop him in time, more than one live would be lost today. After listening to Alice on the phone with Jasper I prayed to God that she would get away. That she would get to go back with him. If anyone had to die here it should be me. I wanted it to be me. This was all my fault and it's not as though I would want to live without him anyway. The seatbelt light came on and the captain told of our landing first in Italian, then in English._ Please God, let him get out. Let them all get out and forget that they ever met me._~Jaz

* * *

**Never Gonna' Be Alone: Nickelback**

Everyone saw what it did to her when he left. Even me who rarely saw her at all. I wanted to go to her. To promise that I would never do that to her and to make her give me a chance, but how could I without mentioning _him._ I heard Charlie on the phone with my dad. He had said that the slightest mention of anything that reminded her of _them_ sent her spiraling. So I waited. And waited. And eventually she came. I was inside with Billy when I heard the truck. Unmistakable. I walked out to meet her and she mentioned the bikes. She looked, happy-er. Well as happy as I supposed she would ever look again. I wanted to comfort her but I remembered what Charlie had said and bit my tongue. Silently I vowed that I would make sure no one ever did that to her again. Even if she didn't _choose_ me, even if she didn't _choose_ anyone, she wouldn't be alone._ I promise Bella. _~Jaz

* * *

**Colgando En Tus Manos: Carlos Baute Y Marta Sanchez**

I lay the stiff table that had been my bed of torture for the past three days. I remembered the trip to the woods, and the bear and the blood pouring from my body. Then my memory was blank. Slowly I opened one eye, still not sure if whoever had found me was a savior or a captor. What I saw before me was brilliant. She was, without question the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her radiant blond curls fell on my chest and I was sure my heart was about to explode. Curiously it wasn't racing as it should be, it wasn't even beating. This woman must have taken it out, I thought, I was fine with that though. My heart had belonged to her since I opened my eyes.

**Don't Cha: Pussycat Dolls**

I felt a wicked smile spread across my face as I prepared to play with the humans' minds. I didn't need Edward to translate what these boys were thinking to me. I was, no doubt, the most beautiful woman they had ever seen, but they were beginning to annoy me. After all what kind of idiot did they think I was if they thought I would go for those cheesy pick up lines they were throwing at me. I bent over the table a little too far to make sure they got an eyeful before I winked at them and jumped on the bar. I shook my hips to Shakira for three songs before I decided to stop. After all, my goal wasn't to make the guys spontaneously combust. As I climbed off, I winked at my family who had all buy now been filled in on my thoughts by Edward and I winked at my Emmett. The song Don't Cha came over the loudspeakers, a perfect addition to my plan, and before Emmett reached me I leaned down and gave the leader of the pack a peck on the cheek and whispered "Don't Cha" into his ear as Emmett took my hand and we walked out.~Jaz

* * *

**Poker Face: Lady GaGa**

I stared at Emmett from across the table. We had been playing poker, specifically Texas Holdem', for six hours and his face had not changed once. Even when Rose had tried to provoke him-gag-he remained a living stone. Edward came in feigning a wreck in his jeep but his expression did not change. I was tired of his games though and as Alice Cullen had never lost a game of poker in her life, I decided to use his tactics against him. On cue my face became lifeless and after three hands I finally had a chance to end it. Emmett had gone raised on the flop and I had hit a full house, tens over jacks. I called his raise. On the turn a jack came up giving me jacks over tens and he went all in. I was sure I had him beat because he was very aggressive and bluffed often so I went all in as well. The river was a six and since he had went in first he had to flip first. "YES!-VICTORY" I shouted as I saw his two pair. Sullenly he reached into his pocket and threw a shiny silver key at me. His new jet-ski was mine! And best of all this was over. I was so going threw jasper withdrawal. ~Jaz


	2. Chapter 2

'**Stickwitu' by The Pussycat Dolls**

"I got something for you Jasper my dear!" Alice shouted excitedly hiding behind a over sized stuffed bear. Jasper laughed at the sight of the big white Valentines bear in Alice's arms. It was almost bigger then she was. "And what am I to do with that?" he asked taking it form her. She smiled at him, something he loved to see.

"You can squeeze it when ever you miss me!"

Jasper couldn't help but smile "Okay my love. But I don't know why I would ever need it, unless you plan on leaving me soon?" Jasper feigned a frown, taking the bear from her arms.

Alice's golden eyes grew wide. "No!! That's not what I meant! I would never leave you Jasper!"

Jasper dropped the stuffed animal and picked Alice up in his arms and she giggled. "Good." he said staring into her beautiful eyes. "I would never leave you either."

'**Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(a man after midnight)**'** by ABBA /Mamma Mia soundtrack**

Alice sat on the couch watching the rain fall down the smooth glass of the window. It was late. Carlisle was at the hospital, Edward was at Bella's, Emmett and Rose were on another honey moon. She sighed. Jasper was out hunting, and she was bored. She tried to watch TV, but that quickly got annoying.

Alice knew exactly what she wanted to do, she wanted to sit in Jasper's arms and tell him how much she loved him. She never liked to sit in the dark, and Jasper always lit up her night when he was with her. It never seemed like she told him she love him enough, and she knew that Jasper felt like he never said it enough to her.

Suddenly, the light in her room came on and the love of her life walked through the door, soaking wet from the rain. Alice jumped up from her seat and flew into his cold, wet arms and she didn't even care.

'**Safe in the Arms of Love' by Martina McBride**

Alice gazed at the stars in the black satin sky, while Jasper rocked her in is lap, in an old wooden rocking chair. She love to look at the billion twinkling lights stuck in the empty blackness.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper murmured.

"How much I love you." she said looking away from the stars and into his gorgeous golden eyes. Jasper leaned in and kissed her sweetly, and wrapped his arms around her.

'**When Your Gone' by Avril Lavigne**

It was the darkest, rainiest day forks had seen in over a year. The rain was falling in big heavy drops, leaving streaks down the window in the living room. He had been gone for over a month and Alice was missing him so much it hurt her to think of his beautiful face. Jasper was never away for more then a couple of days at a time, but he had sent himself in Alaska after what happened with Bella at the party. His absents pained her so much she wished she could cry even harder then the pouring rain.

'**Stupid Girls' by P!nk**

It was just another shopping day, and Alice had finally convinced Jasper to follow her. She knew that even though he said he hated to come along, he really didn't think that way. Alice had left him alone in the store for a moment, while she tried on another black mini dress with the new 5 inch heels she had bought. She opened the door to the dressing stall to show Jasper her prize, finding the blond girl that was working, flirting with him. She laughed and giggled, flipping her golden hair. Alice fumed. Nobody was allowed to flirt with Jasper but her.

"Oh Jasper dear." she called turning to show him the revealing back of the dress. "Do you like this one?" Jasper smiled, liking what he saw.

The blonde girl glared at Alice before walking away defeated, and Alice smirked triumphantly, she hated those girls.

Jasper was her's

'**Strut' by Adam Lambert**

"You have to wear these!" Alice exclaimed, holding up a pair of 6in heels. Bella's eyes filled with fear, she couldn't walk on her feet the way it was, there was no way she could ever stand up straight in those things.

"Alice are you kidding!? I'd kill myself!"

Alice slid her tiny foot in the black patten leather death traps, and started to walk around the shopping area like a model. "Aw, but these are easy to walk in! And they will make your legs look sexy!" She stuck out her foot, pointing her toe. "See!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes Alice they make _your_ legs sexy. But I think I will stick with flats."


End file.
